


3 Sentence AU Ficlets

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Fluff, He Got Better, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Merman Matsuoka Rin, SR is ch1 and MH and MR are ch2, SamFam, in case you're only here for one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several 3 sentence AU ficlets.</p><p>7 Sourin, 1 Makorin and 1 Makoharu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sourin ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to collect most of my 3 sentence AU ficlets onto here. These were all requests on tumblr. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is entirely Sourin and chapter 2 has one Makoharu ficlet and one Makorin one.
> 
> Run on sentences ahoy haha.

Sourin + Splash Free with Prince Rin and subordinate Sousuke

Sousuke knew he was probably breaking a hundred laws every time they would sneak out together, running through the dark castle courtyards and stealing kisses under the moonlight, but he could never bring himself to care.

They had been best friends for as long as they could remember, and even if Rin was the crown prince and Sousuke was nothing but a guard-in-training, they had been nigh inseparable, though as they’d gotten older, their relationship had become so much more.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Rin spoke his name, voice breathless from the kisses and Sousuke felt himself smiling, pulling Rin against him as he kissed him yet again.

* * *

 

Sourin + Splash Free AU

Sousuke could feel the tears soaking into the bandage on his shoulder and he sighed softly, his good hand tangling into the soft red hair of his prince in an effort to comfort him, making soft, soothing noises as he tried to ease Rin’s sorrow.

“It’s not the end of the world and you know the healers said it would get better.”

The only response he got was Rin tightening his grip on Sousuke’s vest and pressing closer to him, clinging to his bodyguard as though he were afraid that if he let go, Sousuke would disappear and all he would be left with would be a bloody bandage soaked in tears.

* * *

 

Sourin + Rival Spies (aka the ficlet that inspired Live Drop)

Sousuke should have known better, really, he should have, but he had never been good at denying Rin anything.

The redhead brought a type of passion and excitement to his life that one would think he got enough of on the job but it was never enough, not when he could have Rin’s lips on his and Rin’s hands touching him in all the right ways.

There’s a click and Sousuke’s brought back to reality as he realizes that Rin has, yet again, handcuffed him to the bed and he watches the redhead steal the USB that took so long to acquire and he knows he should be mad but when Rin gives him a soft good-bye kiss before leaving, Sousuke realizes he can’t bring himself to care.

* * *

 

Sourin + Thief/Heist AU

The two of them had long since stopped denying that their relationship had changed, grown and morphed from friends who were thick as thieves (literally, in their case), into something else.

They had stopped acting like they were only pretending to be together for a job, that it was nothing more than a ruse to fool the filthy rich and get their attention off their precious valuables.

The lie they had told themselves had fallen away after a job gone wrong, leaving Sousuke with a bullet in his shoulder, and after they had managed to evade the police, Rin had grabbed Sousuke’s face and pulled him into a kiss, before threatening to kill him if he ever did something so stupid again.

* * *

 

Sourin + Future Fish

“So, you never told me why Chief Mikoshiba calls you ‘Whale Shark’.”

Sousuke looked up from his coffee, a frown creasing the skin between his eyes as he stared at his childhood friend turned partner, who simply stared right back at him, red eyes wide and questioning.

“It was going to just be Shark until the Chief saw me yawn…”

* * *

 

Sourin + SamFam (more like Sousuke + his kids but ah well... )

Loud crying brought Sousuke running from the kitchen into the living room, panic gnawing at his mind as it always did whenever Rin was away being the famous swimmer that he was and he was alone with their sons.

And just like always, nothing serious was wrong and it was just Ai and Momo being children, which generally consisted of Momo scaring Ai with various creepy crawlies.

With a tired smile, Sousuke scooped Ai up into his arms, rubbing his back to calm his tears as he gently scolded Momo about scaring his brother  _again_ because this was the third time this week and Sousuke honestly wished that Rin would just come home already because he was exhausted.

* * *

 

Sourin + Android AU (inspired by the game SOMA)

Sousuke stared at the android sitting in front of him, who was the perfect, spitting image of what Rin had looked like when alive, down to the bright red eyes and soft red hair.

Hesitantly, with shaky fingers, Sousuke’s ran a hand through that hair, wanting to prove to himself that this was real, that his hard work, which had taken over a year to complete, was real and not a dream brought on by grief.

When Rin smiled sweetly at him and said “What’s wrong, grumpy?” just like he had many times in the past, proving that the data transfer had worked and that Rin was really in there, the tears that had been held back with sheer determination finally spilled as he pulled Rin into a hug.


	2. Makoharu and Makorin ficlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorin and Makoharu ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one is Makorin and second one is Makoharu

Makorin + Little Mermaid AU

No matter what anyone says, Makoto cannot separate the boy from the night of the storm from the one standing in front of him, all wobbly legged and grinning, sharp teeth poking out behind a pair of pretty pink lips.

Everyone tells him there’s no way it’s the same boy, because there had been no other boys on the ship, only the prince, but Makoto knows; he knows and when he asks the redhead if he had been the one that saved him, the way he lights up and smiles gives Makoto the only answer he needs.

With a bright smile of his own, Makoto pulls the other boy into kiss, surprised by the sea salt taste of those soft lips and when he pulls back, he is met with the other boy’s bright blush and the voice from the night of the shipwreck calling his name.

~~

Makoharu + monsters AU

Haru watches the man who comes to his beach every day, who hesitantly dips his toes into the cold water before shrieking and laughing at the chill, and every day Haru finds his heart racing as he watches.

For the first time in months since the man has been coming to the beach, he spends the full moon wading in the surf, crying and growling as his features twist and his teeth elongate.

Unafraid, Haru pulls himself onto a rock, his blue tail limp and useless out of the water, and stares at the man in silent curiosity until troubled, green eyes meet his own bright blue and his heart speeds up once again.

 


End file.
